My Happy Ending
by Mahtabi
Summary: Angela's dreams come shattering down when she finds out her dead father had already found her a husband when she was only three years old. Her mother sends her away alone to her new family hoping she'd be happy but Angela couldn't be happy living with the original family of vampires, could she? What happens when a man from her fiancé's past comes in to mess everything up? AU (TtoM)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Vampire Diaries characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

**A/N: First of all, hello everyone! Thanks for checking my story out. This story is AU mostly; happening in another time, another land, with characters you know but you really don't know! It starts with a simple engagement, and continues but the main goal of this story is to reach that certain twist that will shock everybody. **

**Hopefully you enjoy it, and stay around for more. And if you have any questions, feel free to ask me in the reviews!**

**Love,**

**S**

Chapter1_Fate

"Angela, come help me with the water." Her mother's loud voice reached the girl's ears and she rushed out of the house to help her carry the big bowl of water. After they both put the bowl in its place, her mother cleaned her sweaty forehead with a small and almost dirty cloth.

Angela spoke up: "The meal is ready mother, shall I pour the soup into the bowls?" Her mother just nodded and went to wash her hands. Angela sighed and went inside; she put the bowls on the little table they had and sat down.

Her mother came inside and sat down next to her daughter. She smelled the soup and smiled; obviously proud of her daughter's cooking skills. Angela, however, wasn't paying any attention to the food and was staring at her hands on her lap.

Her mother finally said: "Angela, my sweets, you have to accept your fate. You cannot change it, so you might as well try to get used to it." Angela stared at her mother with her teary dark eyes and said: "But I don't want to marry him. I do not even know him. Father had no right to promise me to that man's son when I was that young. This is not fair…"

Her mother just shook her head and started eating her soup but Angela stood up and stormed out. She didn't know where to go to hide from the fate that her mother was talking about so she let her feet take her to her favorite spot in the middle of the woods.

Between the heavy bushes and trees she almost felt safe and let her guards down. She heard her own sobs and let the tears out and slowly fell on the ground. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming her way; she jumped up but calmed down when she saw him.

Angela ran to him and he hugged her and spun her around. After he put her down she complained: "What took you so long, Stefan? It's been months since I last saw you…" Stefan smiled and took her hand and put a gentle kiss on it.

Angela blushed and bit her bottom lip nervously. She heard Stefan say: "My love, the business took longer than father and I had expected but I'm here… Now tell me, were you crying for me or something else is bothering you?"

A cloud of sadness covered her beautiful face and made Stefan's heart ache. Stefan took her chin and made her look at him and asked: "What is wrong?" A tear rolled down her cheek and made Stefan even more worried: "Tell me what is wrong so I can make it right."

All Angela said was: "You can't…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela only loved three people in her life; her father who died when she was only three years old, her mother who raised her single handedly, and Stefan.

If she married that man she would lose Stefan, and probably her mother. She tried not to think about her hard departure from him but she couldn't stop the images running around in her head…

"_**You cannot marry him; I love you Angela…" Stefan let out hurt but Angela repeated her mother's words: "This is my fate. I cannot change it, Stefan…"**_

Her mother was kneeling in front of her; looking at her daughter lovingly. Angela let out: "Mother, I can't…" and hugged her mother.

There was a knock on the wooden door and they both stood up. Angela was trying to hold on to anything she could find so she wouldn't have to go outside but there was nothing that could stop what was about to happen. She thought bitterly: "Nothing can stop my fate…"

Her mother went for the door and opened it slowly. Two armored men were standing behind the door and they bowed politely at her mother and one of them said: "We're here to make sure the lady would get to the mansion safely."

Her mother nodded and stepped back to hold Angela's hand and guide her out of the door. The men bowed again and so did the man who would be riding the huge and golden carriage right outside their small wooden house.

Her neighbors were watching in awe as she was getting escorted into the carriage but her eyes were only on Stefan who was staring at her with his messy hair and red eyes. She looked around one last time and got inside the carriage and one of the men closed its little door.

Within the window she could see her crying mother; she put her hand on the window and as the carriage started moving her own tears rolled down on her cheeks.

Her life there was finished…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Someone knocked on the door but he didn't pay attention. Even though he could hear his mother's angry voice calling his name he still didn't get out of the bed. Suddenly, his mother opened the door and flashed in front of his bed.

"Niklaus, you need to wake up. Your fiancé will be here soon, you do not wish to look like this when she first sees you." His mother said matter-of-factly but Klaus just groaned tiredly. Esther yanked all the blankets away and she saw two women clinging to his son, naked and very much dead.

Esther shouted angrily: "Niklaus, I do not know what I have to do with you. You are getting engaged, this is enough. If your father had seen this…" A strong voice interrupted her: "Seen what?"

Klaus almost jumped out of the bed when he heard Mikael's calm voice; he knew he was in huge trouble. Mikael saw the blonde women and the pool of dried blood on his son's blankets and shook his head with disgust.

"This is not acceptable Niklaus; I do not want to see this ever again. Do you understand me?" Mikael hissed quietly and Klaus answered with his head down: "Yes, father…"

Mikael took Esther's hand and they started walking out of his room but at the last moment he said: "Be ready in an hour. She's coming."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus was adjusting his bowtie when his younger brother walked in without knocking. Klaus looked annoyed but he didn't complain. Kol walked right behind his brother and mocked: "Whatever you do my dear brother, she is not going to like you! So stop wasting your time."

Klaus growled: "Kol, I do not have time for your nonsenses so you might as well get out of my chamber." Kol threw his hands in the air and said: "Alright, I'm going." Before he closed the door he said: "Anyway, your fiancé has arrived. I thought you might be interested…"

Klaus shouted loudly: "Damn it!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela realized the carriage has stopped moving and she looked out the window only to gasp. They were in front of a giant stone mansion with touches of diamond and gold.

Somebody opened the door of the carriage and held a hand out for her. She took it and stepped down with the help of the man. The man bowed and stepped backwards and then she saw the family that was waiting for her. She clutched to her dress and took a few steps closer.

When she reached them, she smiled politely and bowed her head. Her fiancé's mother came closer and took her hand and said: "Dear Angela, it is so nice to finally meet you. My name is Esther and that is my husband Mikael." Mikael nodded quietly and remained frozen in a way that frightened Angela.

Esther guided her closer to her family and introduced: "These are my sons; Finn, Elijah, Kol and this is my only daughter, Rebekah." All the men came closer and kissed her hand one by one which made her blush immediately. Rebekah just smiled at her although it didn't look friendly to Angela.

Before she could say anything and probably wonder which one of the men was her fiancé, someone rushed to them and received a glare from both Mikael and Esther. Angela couldn't help but look at him; wondering who he was.

Suddenly his gaze was fixed on her and she saw something in his eyes that almost terrified her; amusement mixed with hunger…

Angela looked away and tried so hard not to blush or look scared. When she looked at his direction again, the man was still looking at her. She heard Mikael's voice for the first time: "Dear Angela, this is your fiancé, Niklaus."

He came closer, took her hand gently and planted a kiss on it. His lips were hot on her hand and she almost wanted to pull it back but she didn't. It wasn't lady-like and even if she wanted to, his grip was far too tight.

Esther finally said after Klaus stepped aside: "Let's go inside, shall we?" Everyone nodded and followed her and Mikael except Klaus. Angela started walking behind Rebekah and Klaus started walking right next to her.

He was soon off Angela's mind as she was looking around. She had never seen a mansion before and she certainly never thought she would live in one. Her mother was right; fate did bring extraordinary things into someone's life.

Guards and servants could be seen everywhere and it worried Angela that they were all staring at her. She gulped and tried not to pay attention to them and just take in what she was seeing. Apparently Rebekah had stopped walking because Angela bumped into her. She received a puzzled look from Rebekah and an amused one from Klaus who was right beside her.

They all entered a magnificent room with numerous grand windows and luxury carpets and a long wooden dining table. Esther turned to her and said: "It's almost time for lunch, dear. Niklaus will show you your chamber in order for you to get changed and then you shall join us." Angela just nodded and before she knew it, with his hand on the small of her back she was guided out of the dining room.

She couldn't help but feel afraid because she was alone with him but before she could even try to take a deep breath to calm herself, he said: "No need to be afraid, love…" She turned her head to look at him and say that she wasn't afraid, but somehow she couldn't manage to open her mouth so she looked at her feet.

Angela realized they have arrived to her chamber and she whispered a quiet 'thank you' before trying to open the door and go inside but Klaus stepped right in front of her. Angela made herself look at him but then again she couldn't form a word in her mind.

Klaus just said: "I'll be waiting just outside to escort you back to the dining room, so do not take your time, alright?" Angela nodded and this time Klaus stepped aside and let her enter the room. After she closed the door behind her she turned around and gasped.

Her chamber was huge and bright, with a king-sized bed and wooden closets and tables. She anxiously spun around herself and then went to open the wooden door near her bed and realized she had her own bathroom.

She couldn't help but feel happy and excited but after a minute her smile disappeared. Stefan's face came to her mind and she sat on the bed trying so hard not to cry. She didn't want any of that; she just wanted to go back to her village, marry Stefan and live happily ever after.

But that was not an option, not with her fiancé standing right behind the door…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus was walking impatiently in the hallway and huffed for the thousandth time. He heard zippers being pulled up; apparently she was still putting her dress on. He couldn't help but imagine her naked petite form trying to fit into a tight dress.

He shook his head and thought: "I should not think about that." but a voice in the back of his mind said devilishly: "Why not? You two are to be married; it's a shame if you do not want her naked on your wedding night…" Klaus licked his lips with that thought and stopped walking.

Finally the door got opened and she walked out. Klaus spat before looking at her: "So much for not taking…" but he never finished that sentence.

She was standing there wearing a simple beige dress that was covering all her feminine parts but still clinging to her curves. She had her long black hair in a loose ponytail and surprisingly, she wasn't wearing any kind of jewelry. Klaus just wanted to take her to his chamber and…

Angela smiled shyly as he was watching her and finally said: "I am so sorry it took a while, my lord. Shall we leave?" Her words seemed to snap Klaus out of his dirty imagination and he offered his arm but Angela seemed hesitant to take it. Finally Klaus pulled it away and growled quietly: "As you wish, love."

He started walking rather fast and Angela had to grab the hem of her dress and almost run to reach him. Klaus finally stopped behind the dining room door and let Angela arrive. She was panting quietly and her face was flushed red.

If they walked in right then, Kol probably would've said something stupid, and his parents might even think they were quite busy which was not true. Angela was looking at him confused, and wondering why they weren't going inside.

Her blush finally faded and her breathing returned to normal so Klaus signed the doorman to open the door. As the door opened, he put his hand on her back and guided her inside. So many people were seated at the table that she didn't know so she politely bowed at them.

Klaus pulled back a chair for her next to his seat and they both sat down. Mikael looked at Angela and said: "My dear Angela, you look lovely. You have your father's eyes, I might add." She just smiled and looked at her hands. Mikael asked: "Do you know how I met your father, Angela?"

Angela answered quietly: "My mother told me that he saved your life once, and as a thank you, you promised that your son will marry me when I turned eighteen." Mikael nodded and said: "That is the truth; he saved my life as I was bleeding to death but now is not the time for unpleasant memories. Let's all drink to my soon-to-be-daughter, the beautiful Angela!"

Everyone raised their glasses that were probably filled with red wine but Angela didn't touch hers. Esther added: "Now everyone, please help yourselves."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela had never eaten such delicious food in her lifetime but a couple of things didn't let her enjoy her meal fully. A man seated near Elijah kept looking at her when he thought she wasn't paying attention but she noticed it. His eyes looked familiar but she didn't know where she saw a pair of eyes like that.

And if that didn't bother her enough, Klaus seemed to smell her from time to time. At first she thought he was simply looking at her neckline but then after sniffing her loudly, she looked at him and saw him smirking.

Angela was finally finished, but then she noticed most of the people at the table preferred to drink from their glasses than eat their meals. She couldn't understand why someone would prefer wine with the present of all those amazing food.

After Mikael stood up, everyone stood up as well and they all scattered across the room for small talk or drinking wine, again. Angela stood up as well but because she was so shy she didn't approach anyone and stood alone by one of the large windows.

Looking out, she saw a magnificent garden and she couldn't help but remember her village and her favorite place in the middle of the woods. Her heart ached when Stefan's face came to her mind again and she breathed deeply to control her emotions.

Esther's sweet voice brought her out of her thoughts: "Dear, you look like you need a proper rest. Did you not get enough sleep on the way over?" Angela turned around and answered: "I couldn't sleep. Shall I be excused, my lady?"

Esther nodded and then added: "Niklaus will be pleased to escort you back." Angela tried not to sound rude when she let out hurriedly: "I wish not to bother him; I will just go to my chamber and try to sleep."

Esther seemed to think it over and she finally smiled at her; giving her permission to leave the dining room. Angela bowed her head at her and slowly made her way to the grand door. She tried not to look at anyone in the meantime and she succeeded.

The door was opened and she walked into the hallway and realized how empty it was. The doorman was staring at her and she couldn't help but walk faster in the opposite direction. She heard steps behind her and it only made her run.

The sound of steps suddenly stopped and she tried to look back while running but she almost lost control. Before she hit the ground someone took her waist and held her up. She knew it was a man but she couldn't see him clearly.

She tilted her head and saw a pair of icy blue eyes and stepped backwards. She didn't know that man so she just tried to pass him by with a simple 'thank you' but he stopped in front of her.

Angela's eyes were scanning the stranger and her heart started racing. The man finally said: "You should not just run in this mansion, Angela." She just nodded and asked: "And you are?"

"I'm Damon, Damon Mikaelson. I'm your fiancé's cousin." Damon answered while showing a slight smirk. He took Angela's hand, and just like others, put a kiss on it. He was looking in her eyes when he was kissing her hand and it made her shiver.

"Angela!" They both heard Klaus's voice but Damon didn't leave her hand. She tried to pull it away but he was so much stronger than she was. Klaus reached them and his gaze were immediately fixed on Damon's hand holding Angela's.

Damon said: "Oh my dear cousin, your fiancé is alright now. I believe you will take it from here?" He smirked and finally let her hand go. He bowed at Angela and walked past Klaus who looked like anything but happy.

Angela didn't know what to say or even if she should say anything. Klaus came closer to her and she saw something she had never seen in her life. Veins were moving under his then red eyes and Angela couldn't be more terrified.

She stumbled backwards and that's when the veins disappeared and Klaus's hand held her in her place. His eyes were on hers and he muttered: "Do not let him near you, do you understand me? And forget we had this discussion and what you saw." She felt a wave of information in her mind and answered back without any control: "I will not let him near me."

Klaus held his hand for her and Angela took it confused. He said: "Now, let's take you to your chamber, shall we?" Angela couldn't remember when Damon left and when Klaus had arrived but he started walking and Angela left her trail of thoughts to run after him.

The only thing that was on her mind while trying to match Klaus's steps was just a feeling that she should not see Damon anymore and she didn't even know why.

Klaus was walking faster than he ever did; he couldn't care less if Angela couldn't match his speed. He needed to think; he needed some space before he faced her again. He couldn't believe he just compelled her. Why did he care if she would be near Damon? The familiar voice in the back of his mind whispered: "Because she is yours now, and nobody touches what's yours."

Angela tried her hardest and finally caught his arm before she would run out of breath. The action made Klaus stop thinking and actually see her. She was hardly breathing and she almost looked angry. Klaus gave her a charming smile and asked: "Am I hard to keep up with?"

Angela tried to say something sarcastic but just like every time he was around; her mind shut down. She focused on the pain in her stomach and almost bent over. Klaus was observing her pain and decided the only solution was to slow down and not think about why he wanted her out of Damon's sight.

The voice whispered again: "Because she is yours now…"

Angela finally stood straight and shot him a dirty look but didn't say a word. Klaus offered: "I'm sorry sweetheart. I almost forgot how fragile women can be." Angela frowned and finally said: "I am not fragile but I do not run like a wild little wolf either."

Her objection absolutely amused Klaus and he couldn't help but smirk a little. Angela narrowed her eyes obviously trying to figure out what he was thinking about. Klaus was still staring at her when she whined: "My lord, can we continue walking please?"

Klaus took his eyes off her and bowed a little in front of her. He offered his arm for the second time that day and Angela accepted it without hesitation that time. She certainly didn't want to run after him again.

She felt him tighten his arm around hers and she gasped quietly but Klaus pretended he didn't notice it. They started walking towards the end of the hallway without any words being exchanged between them.

Angela recognized her door and smiled thinking about how she finally could have some privacy. Klaus stopped right in front of the door and Angela pulled her arm away slowly not wanting to make more contact than they already had.

She smiled at Klaus and opened the door and walked in but before she could close the door behind her, Klaus put his hand on the doorknob. Angela looked at him confused but all she received was a strange look from him.

His low voice reached her ears: "Aren't you going to invite me in, love?"

**So how did you see the first chapter?**

**More action to come soon!**

**Xoxo,**

**S**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Vampire Diaries characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

**First of all, thanks for the faves and follows and reviews, they absolutely made my day!**

**Second, sorry if updating took some time, I promise I update more frequently from now on. ;)**

**And finally I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave more reviews so I can know how you like the story so far!**

**Love,**

**S**

Chapter2_Nightmares

"Aren't you going to invite me in, love?"

Angela swallowed hard and tried to sound polite: "My lord, I'm quite exhausted; maybe some other time?"

Klaus pushed the door open with ease and it made Angela back up against the nearest wall. Klaus was looking at her strangely; his eyes looked hungry. He was approaching her step by step, his eyes were set on her lips and Angela noticed that.

She saw Stefan's face in front of her and decided to run out of his sight. She was near the door that two arms were wrapped around her petite waist. They were pulling her back and in a second her back hit his chest. She couldn't help but scream: "No! Please, let me go!"

Klaus was surprised to see her struggle that much with that fragile body of hers. He didn't have any intention what so ever to harm her, he simply wanted to let her know that she was his and his only but apparently the girl didn't want to cooperate.

"Niklaus!"

Klaus froze the second he heard her mother's angry voice but Angela was struggling without noticing her surroundings. Finally she was able to get out of his grasp and run to the door only to see Esther with a very angry look upon her face.

"Mother…" Klaus started to explain but he was caught off quickly: "Enough! Leave, now." Angela watched him leave the chamber without even looking at her and she finally breathed. Esther came closer with an almost invisible smile but Angela took a step back.

Esther's smile grew wider and she said: "I am terribly sorry that this happened on your first day here. My boy can be a huge trouble but underneath that cold façade he has a good heart and I hope you find it." Angela couldn't control her tongue: "He just attacked me, my lady; I don't think that I can underst…"

Esther interrupted her: "I really wish that you would keep this incident to yourself. If my husband finds out, he would be mad and punish Niklaus. You do this and I guarantee nothing like this will ever happen again. You have my word."

Angela thought for a moment; she was living in a mansion with an awful lot of people she didn't know and she had no one to trust or no place to go. Agreeing with Esther seemed like the most logical thing to do so she nodded her head and said: "Alright. Now please, can I have my sleep?"

Esther sighed happily and walked out closing the door behind her. Angela walked straight to her bed and dropped herself on it. She needed to cry herself to sleep; that seemed the only way she could get some rest that day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**With her eyes closed, she could feel the warmth of the sun on her and she felt comfortable enough to stretch herself after a good sleep. Her hips collided with another one and suddenly an arm was wrapped around her. She smiled knowing it was Stefan.**_

_**Still not being able to see, she moved more into him until her face was against his neck. She knew her hair would tickle him so she started moving slowly and it did work. He chuckled quietly and held her stronger but something was different.**_

_**Angela knew that was not Stefan's chuckle, she was sure. She tried to open her eyes but she couldn't; the more she struggled to see, the more pointless it turned out to be. Finally she heard him say: "Is something wrong, love?"**_

_**That thick accent definitely wasn't Stefan's but it sounded familiar. The words seemed to trigger her somehow and with the last push, her eyes popped open just to be shut down from the strength of light of the sun.**_

_**She tried to open them but they were sealed, once again. She tried to speak and she heard her own voice: "You're here so nothing's wrong…" She even heard her own happy sigh but there was nothing she could do to stop it.**_

_**Suddenly without any warning, she was able to see.**_

"Angela?"

She opened her eyes and realized someone was knocking on her door. It took a couple of seconds and she snapped out of the dream haze. She jumped off the bed and went to the door. She opened it carefully and behind it she found Rebekah.

"Honestly, you've been asleep all afternoon, haven't you had enough?" Rebekah spat bored with a touch of dislike. Angela smiled politely: "I am terribly sorry. I guess I just got carried away a bit. I usually do not slee…"

Rebekah threw her hands in the air and interrupted: "Look, Angela, my mother sent me here to show you around and in return I get something I've wanted for quite some time, so if you just be a doll and get ready so we can leave already…"

Angela was shocked by her rude behavior but she shrugged it off and said: "I think I am properly dressed for a tour around this mansion. Let's do this."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you done with that?" Rebekah asked amused as she waited patiently for Angela to smell a simple rose. Angela turned to her and smiled: "Yeah. You have a splendid garden, it is just magnificent."

Rebekah smiled genuinely but rolled her eyes at her. Angela chuckled and moved closer to her and asked: "Is it somewhere left that I haven't seen already?"

Rebekah counted out loud: "Let's see; chambers, dining room, living room, library, wine cellar, garden. That is it, I guess." Angela sighed: "Good, I'm exhausted!" Rebekah protested: "Don't be a baby." A voice behind them agreed: "My sister's right, you know."

Rebekah only smirked; already knowing he was watching them but Angela turned around quickly only to see Klaus with a frown on his face. Remembering his tight grip on her waist, she took a couple of steps back out of fear.

Rebekah was confused and asked: "Nik? Scared the poor little girl already?" Klaus looked shocked but answered: "It was unintentional, isn't that right, love?" Angela remembered Esther's words and nodded silently.

"Bekah, why don't you be a sweetheart and give us a moment?" Klaus asked politely and Rebekah just stepped back. Angela was staring at her with her scared eyes but Rebekah didn't pay any attention. She turned around hopelessly and looked at Klaus.

He moved closer to her and she started to move backwards and with that, Klaus snapped: "Alright, that's it! Drop the vulnerability act already, love. Trust me; fear does not look good on you."

Angela swallowed and stayed in her place when Klaus reached her. It was hard for her to breathe as he was getting closer than necessary. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. That seemed to amuse Klaus: "Speechless, love?"

After he received no reaction from her, his face got closer and finally his lips landed on her cold cheek. The kiss was quick but it burned Angela anyway. She pulled back suddenly and looked at Klaus; silently asking what he was doing.

Klaus grinned and said: "That was all I wanted to do when I was in your chamber," And he knew he was lying but he went on: "Don't flatter yourself, love. I am not in any way attracted to you; I just have to marry you because my father promised this to yours. That is it."

He could see her cheeks turn red and he smirked and walked backwards but Angela didn't move. He puffed and offered: "Now, my dear soon-to-be wife, shall I escort you to your chamber so you can get ready for supper?"

Angela let his words sink in and then nodded politely, moving to him and taking his arm. All she could think about was her life was simply ruined. Her perfect and happy life she always imagined she'd have with Stefan was nowhere to be found and she was stuck with the arrogant Niklaus Mikaelson.

Angela bitterly thought: "This is my fate. I cannot change it…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela was eyeing the man with the familiar eyes but he wasn't looking at her. She felt he knew she was watching him so she took her eyes off him. Klaus was sitting next to her again and showed a little too much affection towards her in front of everyone.

He was acting strange since the incident; before that his eyes showed wonder and amusement every time they landed on her but somehow they were cold even after she wore a dress that showed a little bit of her cleavage.

She realized the instant they entered the dining room Damon's eyes were fixed on her; eating her up with his eyes but Klaus didn't notice or he did and didn't care. She had a bad feeling about being close to Damon and she couldn't look straightly at him.

Klaus just pulled back a chair for her and helped her sit and politely offered her some 'exquisite wine' as he put it. His actions were accompanied by a cold stare but his words sounded warm. It was all for show, Angela knew he was just trying to please his parents.

Mikael's voice snapped Angela out of her thoughts and she started paying attention to his toast: "As everyone knows, my sweet Angela just arrived today and we're throwing a celebration in her honor tomorrow night. I hope you all attend and have a great night."

He raised his glass and yelled: "May the joy never dies! To happiness!" Everyone, including Angela, raised their glasses and shouted: "To happiness!" Angela's voice was so weak she couldn't even hear it herself but she had a fake sweet smile on her face. She drank her wine; it was her first time drinking and she noticed it calmed her nerves somehow.

After Mikael sat down, suddenly Klaus stood up and everyone's eyes were fixed on him. Angela swallowed and waited to see what he wanted to say.

Klaus poured himself and Angela some more wine and explained: "If father allows, I have to make a toast to my beautiful bride." Angela's heart started beating fast and she looked at Klaus with shock in her eyes.

Klaus gave her a charming smile and after seeing his father nod, he started talking: "I can only be glad that my father promised my lovely bride's father that I would marry her someday. Finally I have someone I can share my life with."

He was saying those words so sincerely that even Angela believed them, for a moment though because Klaus looked at her and deep down in his eyes, she could see that cold stare. She smiled at him but tried to make her eyes emotionless to send a message.

He raised his glass, looking at her and yelled: "To Angela!" She only heard everyone shout: "To Angela!" and then she touched her glass and drank it in one breath. Klaus sat down slowly and drank his own with ease.

Angela only looked at Esther and Mikael and saw them observing her so she gave them a polite smile and started eating after everyone else. Klaus put some chicken on her plate and whispered: "This is amazing, you should taste it."

Angela's mouth fell open but she didn't say anything. She just grasped her fork so hard, her fingers turned white. She couldn't believe he was going to keep up with that act; it was so irritating but apparently the show was not ending anytime soon…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**With her eyes closed, she could feel the warmth of sun on her and she felt comfortable enough to stretch herself after a good sleep. Her hips collided with another one and suddenly an arm was wrapped around her. She smiled knowing it was Stefan.**_

_**Still not being able to see, she moved more into him until her face was against his neck. She knew her hair would tickle him so she started moving slowly and it did work. He chuckled quietly and held her stronger but something was different.**_

_**Angela knew that was not Stefan's chuckle, she was sure. She tried to open her eyes but she couldn't; the more she struggled to see, the more pointless it turned out to be. Finally she heard him say: "Is something wrong, love?"**_

_**That thick accent definitely wasn't Stefan's but it sounded familiar. The words seemed to trigger her somehow and with the last push, her eyes popped open just to be shut down from the strength of light of the sun.**_

_**She tried to open them but they were sealed, once again. She tried to speak and she heard her own voice: "You're here so nothing's wrong…" She even heard her own happy sigh but there was nothing she could do to stop it.**_

_**Suddenly without any warning, she was able to see.**_

"_**Stefan!" She shouted out loud, happy to see him. He frowned and asked offended: "Who did you think I was?" Angela answered hurriedly: "No one. I am just simply glad that you're here." She thought: "And not some arrogant man with a thick accent."**_

_**His face came closer to hers, and he looked deep into her eyes. She remembered the fact that he had never kissed her, saying he just enjoyed her shyness and he wanted that innocence of hers to stay much longer.**_

_**His lips were coming closer to hers and she closed her eyes, trying to savor the moment, but the kiss never happened. She opened her eyes only to scream and jump out of her place. The man watching her with a smirk on the corner of his mouth was not Stefan.**_

"_**Speechless, love?"**_

Klaus was standing in the middle of Angela's chamber, watching her in her sleep, dreaming about another man. He clenched his fists tight and went to leave but another rush of her thoughts hit his mind.

He was in the dream.

"_**Where is Stefan? What did you do to him?" She shouted out angry as she stood up. She couldn't help but feel short of breath as the shock still hadn't wore off. Klaus just smirked and got up, walking right up to her. He grabbed a hold of her and pulled her closer.**_

"_**No! Please, let me go!"**_

Klaus knew she was having a nightmare based on their incident and he felt ashamed of himself. The only way he knew she could wake up without seeing him there came to his mind. He flashed outside the chamber and slammed the door behind him.

Angela woke up with a gasp and looked everywhere waiting to see him but he was not around. She took a deep breath and went to check her door. She had left the door unlocked. She started cursing herself and after locking the door properly, she climbed back into her new bed and started having a dreamless sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Any news?"

"A human girl just moved into the mansion, probably Niklaus's bride that they were talking about."

"Good. Let her enjoy her stay in the mansion for a while but in a month everything will change."

"A month?"

"Yes, my dear Rose. In a month we burn that mansion to the ground…"

**Soooo it gets more mysterious from this chapter on and you get to know the people in the last paragraph ;)**

**Hope you stick around for that!**

**Xoxo,**

**S**


End file.
